


Strangers In the Night

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Erwin est un douche, Fluff, M/M, don't, j'ai essayé, me lancez pas de pierres, ooc je dirais, plz, sorry - Freeform, sortie au restau, un peu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: Levi est au restaurant, il a rendez-vous avec un homme rencontré sur un site de rencontre. Il est en retard, ou bien ne viendra-t-il pas?





	Strangers In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOOOOO!!
> 
> J'espère que tu as passé un bon Noël, et si tu ne le fêtes pas, que ta journée s'est bien passée ouo)/
> 
> Alors je lisais les prompts que j'ai dans mon pc, tu sais, le genre de prompt qu'on trouve sur tumblr, bah ouais, voilà! Donc j'ai essayé d'écrire à partir d'un d'entre eux!
> 
> Ça doit être mon premier Ereri, je crois, ou alors je n'ai pas publié, ou alors, j'ai oublié, haha ^^'
> 
> Anyway, bonne lecture!

Je m'installe à la table que j'ai réservée. Je suis arrivé avant lui. C'est mon premier rendez-vous avec cet « Erwin » que j'ai rencontré sur rencontres-serieuses.com. J'ai pas trop confiance, c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi un restau comme rencart, au moins c'est un lieu public, si j'ai des emmerdes, ils pourront appeler la sécurité. M'enfin, en principe. 

Une serveuse s'approche vers moi, elle est brune aux yeux marrons, ses cheveux sont remontés en une large queue de cheval.   
« Avez-vous choisi, monsieur ? »  
« À vrai dire, j'attends quelqu'un. »  
« Pardon, n'hésitez pas à appeler pour commander votre repas. »  
« Très bien, merci. »

Je suis arrivé en avance au cas où, mais j'espère qu'il viendra. Je n'ai pas envie de me déplacer pour rien ! Ça doit faire quinze minutes que je suis attablé, et toujours aucun signe de lui. La pendule indique vingt heures trente. Il ne devrait plus tarder étant donné que c'était l'heure du rendez-vous. 

Je commande un verre d'eau, ayant une petite soif, mais ne voulant pas boire un verre de vin de suite, je l'attends avant. La faim commence à se faire sentir, il a un quart d'heure de retard. Mais qui arrive en retard, sérieusement ??? C'est d'une impolitesse !!

L'heure tourne, et tourne, et tourne. Il est vingt-deux heures trente et la serveuse est venue me voir trois fois. C'est embarrassant, terriblement embarrassant. 

Au moment où je songe à rentrer, une silhouette approche de ma table.  
« Désolé, chéri, je suis en retard, le trafic, tu sais ce que c'est. » Je lève le nez. Il est bâti comme une armoire à glace et il est brun aux yeux verts ?? Il était pas blond aux yeux bleus sur la photo ?   
« Excusez-moi ? » 

Il se penche vers moi.  
« Je m'appelle Eren. Jouez le jeu. Quelque soit la personne qui vous ait fait ça, c'est un con. » Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec ce type qui sort de nulle part vêtu d'un manteau vert foncé et d'un pantalon kaki mis dans ses bottes montantes.  
« Merci. », je chuchote.  
« Je vous en prie. » 

Je me présente à lui. Lui qui a les plus grands yeux que j'aie pu voir chez un homme. Deux billes bleues-vertes en regardant de plus près. Assez mignon, mais trop jeune pour moi. Je ne fais pas dans la classe biberon. 

Il baisse un peu mes lunettes et me regarde dans le blanc des yeux.  
« Excuse-moi, Levi, j'adore les yeux gris. Ils sont vraiment jolis. »  
« Écoute, gamin, c'est pas en me flattant que tu te feras payer un repas. »  
« Je n'y comptais pas. Je t'invite. »   
« Je peux payer mon repas, te fatigue pas. »  
« Mais ça me fait plaisir ! » Il me sourit gentiment. Un sourire franc comme on en voit rarement, et contagieux, en plus. 

Nous commandons notre repas, j'opte pour des pâtes carbonara tandis qu'il opte pour des lasagnes à la bolognaise.   
« Tu attendais qui ? »  
« Le mec que j'ai rencontré sur un site de rencontre. 'Rencontres-serieuses.com', tu parles d'un sérieux ! » Je suis assez remonté.  
« Ah mais faut pas aller sur ce genre de site, il n'y a que des queutards ! Il s'appelle comment ? »  
« Erwin. Mais sinon, et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as rien à faire de ta soirée ? Tu es jeune, tu dois avoir plein d'amis avec qui faire la fête ! » Il rit doucement.  
« Je ne suis pas si jeune, j'ai trente ans, déjà. Puis, faire la fête, ça ne m'a jamais intéressé. » J'écarquille les yeux.   
« Trente ?? Je te voyais dans la vingtaine ! A peine vingt-cinq ans ! »  
« Écoute, papy, c'est pas en me flattant que tu te feras payer un repas. » Il me lance un clin d’œil complice.  
« Je n'essayais pas, je dis juste ce que je pense. »  
« Et toi ? Quel âge as-tu, en vrai ? Car tu sembles avoir mon âge, mais pour m'avoir appelé 'gamin', j'ai un doute, y'a une arnaque. »  
« J'ai quarante-cinq ans. »  
« T'es vachement bien pour un v... »  
« Finis ta phrase si tu l'oses ! » Il en profite d'avoir la bouche pleine pour ne pas répondre. Il me sourit, les joues pleines et il a de la sauce à la commissure des lèvres. Instinctivement, je prends ma serviette pour l'essuyer. Il ouvre grand les yeux d'étonnement et rougit légèrement.

« Désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser. »  
« Ce n'est rien, j'aime les hommes attentionnés. »  
« Je ne supporte pas la saleté, ça n'avait rien d'un geste attentionné. »  
« Oh. » Il rit légèrement. « C'est gênant. »

« Sinon, gamin.. »  
« Eren. »  
« Oui, si tu veux. Que fais-tu dans la vie ? »  
« Je suis militaire. J'essaie de monter en grade. Et toi ? » Ça ne m'étonne pas, au vu de sa carrure et de sa tenue.  
« Je suis patron d'une entreprise régionale de nettoyage. »  
« Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié par rapport à ta remarque. » Nous rions.

Il me regarde dans le blanc des yeux.  
« Tu aimes quel genre d'homme ? » Et il est sérieux, en plus, le môme, là !!   
« Les hommes propres, pas le genre qui laisse traîner ses chaussettes sales par terre ou qui passe le week-end sur sa console de jeu en sous-vêtement sans passer par la douche. Un homme sérieux qui a été bien éduqué, par ses parents, je veux dire. Un homme travailleur, pas un feignant, je ne veux pas entretenir un gigolo. Un homme mature, j'entends par là que je ne veux pas d'un enfant de cinquante ans. Un peu de fantaisie, je veux bien, mais il y a des limites. Un homme avec qui je peux avoir une conversation sérieuse sans qu'il se défile en utilisant l'humour. Et surtout, je pense, un homme qui ne fume pas. » Eren m'écoute attentivement.  
« Et toi ? » Je m'étonne de ma question.  
« Un homme mûr, ça, c'est sûr. J'ai toujours aimé les hommes plus âgés que moi. Ils sont plus sérieux en règle générale. Et j'ai besoin de stabilité. Je ne veux pas d'un séducteur, je veux un mec qui soit sincère, un mec avec qui je pourrais construire quelque chose. Bon, je n'irai pas jusqu'à me marier, hein, sauf peut-être pour les impôts. Mais juste, acheter une maison, par exemple. Je suis un peu vieux jeu, désolé. » Il est intéressant, ce gamin, finalement, il me plaît bien. Il me plaisait déjà physiquement, mais vu ce qu'il dit, il m'intéresse encore plus. 

Je demande l'addition et décide de l'inviter. Après tout, il m'a évité une situation bien gênante, ça serait la moindre des choses.   
« Laisse, Eren, je t'invite. »  
« Merci !! » Je paie les repas et nous quittons le restaurant. 

Je me dirige vers ma voiture tandis que je le vois aller vers l'arrêt de bus.  
« Eren ! Je te raccompagne ! Il est presque une heure du matin, je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer seul. Monte. » Il me remercie à nouveau et s'installe côté passager. Il m'indique le chemin jusque chez lui et il se trouve qu'il habite la rue derrière chez moi.   
« Tu veux entrer boire un dernier verre ? »  
« Si tu as du thé, je veux bien. » Il m'invite à entrer. Ça sent le renfermé mais pas la cigarette bien qu'un cendrier soit sur le comptoir de la cuisine.   
« Tu fumes ? » La déception se fait sentir.  
« Ah non, c'est à Mikasa, ma sœur. » Le soulagement est presque instantané. « Sinon, tu bois quel genre de thé ? J'ai de l'earl grey, du thé à la menthe, aux fruits rouges, sinon, j'ai du thé vert, du thé blanc, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
« Je vais prendre un earl grey avec un sucre, merci. »

Je me fais servir dans une tasse en porcelaine blanche avec une bordure dorée. Je sirote et je dois reconnaître qu'il sait faire le thé comme il faut. C'est rare chez les jeunes. Je le remercie et le complimente ce qui le fait sourire.  
« Tu sais, Levi, je suis content d'avoir passé la soirée avec toi, c'était sympa. Ça te dirait qu'on se revoie ? » J'ai manqué de cracher ma boisson. C'était inattendu. 

Je lève les yeux vers lui, le regarde un instant avant de me décider. Il me fixe droit dans les yeux, il est très sérieux.   
« C'est d'accord. J'admets avoir passé une excellente soirée. En revanche, il est temps de rentrer. »  
« Tu vis loin ? »  
« La rue derrière. » Il acquiesce et me raccompagne jusqu'à la voiture. 

Il se penche vers moi.  
« Levi ? Je peux t'embrasser ? » J'en laisse tomber mes clés. Il m'a pris au dépourvu. « Excuse-moi, c'est juste que j'en ai drôlement envie depuis tout à l'heure. Tu me plais et je te trouve intéressant. »

Je l'attrape par le col de sa veste, l'approche vers moi et l'embrasse doucement puis me sépare de lui rapidement, mais je ne puis décrocher mon regard de lui. Il me happe et me dévore de baisers auxquels je réponds. J'oublie qu'on est dehors. J'oublie qu'il fait froid et qu'il neige. J'oublie qu'il n'a pas son manteau. J'oublie tout ce qui m'entoure. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été embrassé comme ça. Affectueusement, sans que ça ne soit une invitation au sexe. Une de ses mains était sur ma nuque, l'autre autour de ma taille. Pas un geste brusque ni déplacé. Il rompt le baiser, son front est contre le mien. Ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens.   
« Je ne veux pas te laisser partir. » Il parle contre mes lèvres.  
« Je bosse demain. Et toi aussi. »  
« Je sais. » Il m'embrasse doucement à nouveau. 

On finit par se dire bonne nuit et je rentre chez moi. Avec le sourire aux lèvres. C'était vraiment une bonne soirée.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu!! ouo)
> 
> Si tu as aimé, n'hésite pas à laisser un petit quelque chose, et si tu n'as pas aimé, laisse aussi un petit mot pour me dire ce qui n'allait pas afin que je m'améliore!
> 
> Bref, merci beaucoup d'avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à ce petit os! 
> 
> Bonne soirée! (ou journée, ou whatever!)


End file.
